


Confrontation

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: A short hospital scene after the end of Sweet Revenge.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Spencer5460’s BAMF (Bad Ass Mother Fucker) stories must have captured some part of my Starsky-muse’s imagination because I woke up one morning with this scene almost complete in my mind. (Nicol Tyler’s 2015 Secret Santa gift to mvernet was hovering.) Thanks so much for the inspiration, Spencer, and for the vision, Nicol.
> 
> This story was one of two submitted to and published in the 2016 SHareCon 'zine.

I woke up in a fog, as usual, with angry words batting themselves around in my head. They drove the fuzziness away immediately. I knew one of the voices, the one I hear in my med-clouded dreams. “Starsky, get _down_!”

I recognized the other one, too, but didn’t want to believe it. My eyes wouldn’t cooperate yet, I couldn’t open them. I listened instead.

“You’re not welcome here.”

“I have more right than you! I love him.”

“You don’t know the meaning of the word! An actor, spouting lines on stage, has more comprehension.”

“How dare you say --”

“I’ll say anything I want, lady, because that’s all we were to you. Players in a drama you were probably making up as you went along.”

“I never --”

“That’s right! You _never_!”

I forced my eyelids apart and focused on the pair in the corner of the room; my tall, weary-looking, blond partner and my beautiful, blonde former-lover. Only now she didn’t look so beautiful. She was throwing visual daggers at Hutch, as if she’d never had tender feelings for him. Had never taken him to her bed, just like she’d taken me.

What made my heart leap though, was the look in Hutch’s eyes. It was Fury, on a very short leash. 

“Come to think of it,” he said, tautly, “maybe you had a script and were working from someone’s direction.” The light of that idea bloomed in Hutch’s mind and kindled a fire behind his glacial expression. “At least that would make some sense of the whole farce.”

Kira physically backed away from his cold-enough-to-freeze-nitrogen stare. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, calmly. But her voice had a quaver in it I hadn’t heard before. She shook her head, ran her fingers nervously through her lustrous hair and saw me watching her. Plastering on a bright smile, she turned toward me.

Hutch knew I was awake, I could feel our connection, as if we’d grabbed two ends of a live wire. He didn’t look at me though, he kept his attention glued to Kira, and took a step forward. She stumbled back and he grabbed her arms, turning her away from me. I knew that grip would probably leave bruises. Somehow, I couldn’t work up a shred of sympathy.

I wouldn’t have wanted to be in the direct line of his blazing gaze, seeing it from the side was scary enough. The vision of an avenging angel leapt into my drug-confused mind. It was a look I’d never seen him use on my behalf. Maybe he had when he was dealing with those hitmen in Giovanni’s, but I’d been so out of it, I hadn’t noticed a thing. Wait! He’d drilled nearly the same look at Grossman from the bottom of the stairs. But that had been because of Gillian. 

My ravaged heart almost exploded with the realization that he was burning up the air between himself and Kira, as if he’d never bedded her, because he was in love with _me_! The Look that said, ‘don’t fuck with what’s mine, ever again,’ felt hot enough to incinerate. Even from half a room away. 

And, goddamn! I was in love with _him_! Why hadn’t I seen it before? ‘Please, you gods of medication,’ I prayed, ‘let me remember this. My Hutch.’ 

“Hear me, Kira,” he said, his voice more steely and intense then I’d ever heard, “if I find out that you knew what you were doing when you tried to drive Starsky and me apart, I will come for you. I won’t care where you are, or what position you hold.” 

She tried, again, to back away. “Ken --”

“I will come for you.”

I was glad not to be the object of that fierce promise.

He let go of her arms but didn’t look away from her. 

She slithered a step toward the bed and cast an innocent, pleading, plaintive look at me. “Dave… honey…?”

I deliberately closed my eyes.

She didn’t dissolve in tears or start ranting. She didn’t make a sound. 

After I’d sucked in a couple of labored breaths, I heard her laugh as if she didn’t have a care, walk to the door, open it, and leave. I wasn’t ready to look at the new, fresh world I suddenly inhabited, though. Not just yet. 

Hutch cat-footed across the room and stood by my side. Gently, he picked up my hand, stroking the knuckles. “Sorry you had to hear all that, buddy.” 

I opened my eyes and, without a moment’s hesitation, poured the love I now knew we shared into his shining sky-blues. The Avenging Angel was gone and, in his place, was the partner, the best friend, the buddy and pal I’d always known. Yet, there was more now. There was My Hutch.

*******

You can know someone  
for years and not realize  
that he is your life

END


End file.
